Nothing Else
by Ki-KiGND
Summary: Valentines Day plans fall through for Maureen and Joanne, just like everything else seems to. Joannes pov. MoJo. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or any of the characters from it. **

**And this is my first Rent fanfic that I'm putting up here so I'd love to hear what you all think. So please review. 3**

Joanne left the Life Café muttering to herself as she pulled on her gloves and pushed through couples on the street glaring as they passed her. Once again Valentines Day had been not what she had planned. She and Maureen were supposed to meet up for dinner and then go out around the city and just do nothing. It was Maureen's idea. But nothing ever worked out like it was supposed to. No not when your name was Joanne Jefferson. Something always happened.

It started out nice enough she got off of work and went to the Life and saw Maureen was there already, on time, which shocked Joanne because Maureen was never on time for anything. But during dinner Joanne got a call from a client and had to leave so Maureen promised they would meet each other back at the Life Café when she was done. It would only be for a few minutes, an hour and a half, an hour, two hours. However long it was it was too long, and when Joanne got back to the Life Maureen was no where to be found. She guessed she was gone for too long and Maureen had gotten tired of waiting. If she had been in her position she would probably have left as well.

It still was upsetting. It wasn't that she was angry at Maureen for leaving. She was just disappointed that the plans had fallen through. They had never really had the best relationship but it had been a lot better then it used to be. They didn't break up at every little sign of turmoil the fought through it and trouped on. The way relationships should be. Everyone has their problems but it just seemed that nothing ever worked out for them.

Everyday their relationship seemed stronger. Every fight they had, every time Maureen was unfaithful, every difference between them had just helped them become more of a couple. Although it still hurt if Joanne found out Maureen had been flirting with someone else, or if the fought. But it didn't seem as extreme as it used to be. It felt wrong to her that she had missed out on a Valentines Day date that Maureen herself had planned. Usually it was Joanne that did these things but Maureen seemed determined to take this one over. This just made her feel worse about having to leave. If it had Joanne's plans then it wouldn't really matter but this seemed like it was such a big deal to Maureen.

Sighing feeling worse then she had when she left the Life Café she walked up the stairs to their apartment setting her bag down on the coffee table and looking around. It seemed empty. Maybe Maureen went to go visit Collins after she left. She had said she wanted to. Joanne shrugged and went to change into different clothes pausing at the bedroom door looking at Maureen who was sitting on the bed looking at something. Looking up from whatever it was in her hand she waved Joanne over.

"Honey Bear I'm sorry for taking so—"

"Shh." Maureen said shaking her head. "Joanne, Pookie, I have been thinking a lot lately. And I have realized how lucky I am to have you. Someone who no matter what I did stayed with me. I'm sure you felt stupid for always taking me back after we had a fight but I don't want you to feel like you shouldn't have. I want you to be happy. I guess after everything that happened last year it put things into perspective for me. There is nothing more important than love and living life." She paused and looked back down at whatever was in her hands then looked back up at Joanne. Her eyes had a strange intensity that only appeared when she was protesting something that meant a lot to her. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. No matter what happens to us baby, I want to always be with you." She slid the ring that she had been holding onto Joanne's finger and leaned forward hugging her. "I'm ready for anything that comes our way. I'm ready for this."

Joanne stayed silent and sat there in shock as Maureen clung to her. Suddenly all the problems they had ever had seemed so small. Suddenly her career seemed unimportant. The only thing that even seemed to matter to her at that moment and for the rest of her life was Maureen, nothing else. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the woman smiling to herself.


End file.
